


Five Mile High Club

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-13
Updated: 2002-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah wants to join a certain 'club'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Mile High Club

\- 5 Mile High Club

 

Sean felt himself nodding over the book he’d been reading and tried to jerk himself awake. The book wasn’t boring. Far from it. But the steady drone of the jet engines in combination with the words streaming past his eyes had left him feeling sleepy as all hell.

He looked out the window at his elbow but saw nothing except blackness. Far below, the ocean swirled and thrashed, but Sean tried not to think about that. Merely being *on* an airplane was hard enough for someone with his claustrophobic tendencies. Thinking about what lay five miles below him was a lot more than Sean was prepared to take on at the moment.

He tilted his head to see if Elijah was asleep beside him and found himself staring into a pair of wild blue eyes. He laughed and reached out to ruffle his hair. “Awake, huh?” he said with a wink. “Thought you were out cold.”

“Nope.” Elijah said, looking up at him. “Hey, Sean! Have you seen the upstairs on this plane?”

“No.” Sean said, turning back to his book. “But I imagine it’s the same as the upstairs lounge on any of these planes.”

“Let’s go look at it!” Elijah said, pulling on Sean’s arm.

Sean turned to look at him. Elijah was grinning at him with a twinkle in his eye that would have signaled ‘trouble’ to anyone except the totally uninitiated, and Sean was far from uninitiated where Elijah was concerned. Instantly wary, he smiled slowly at Elijah and lowered his book. “And just why should I want to go look at it?”

Elijah looked at him and smiled into his eyes. Sean was wearing the same gold hat and jacket that he’d worn to the Star Wars premier that they had attended together and as far as Elijah was concerned, he looked totally beautiful. Totally amazing. Totally hot.

He wrapped his arms around Sean's arm and nuzzled his chin against Sean's shoulder. "I just want you to go look at it with me."

"So you said." Sean responded. "I'm asking you *why* you want me to go see it with you."

"Well," Elijah murmured, eyeing Sean, shamelessly flirting, "because I thought it would be nice for us to be . . . uh . . . you know . . . alone up there."

"WHAT?!" Sean squawked, suddenly *very* aware of what Elijah had in mind. "You have GOT to be kidding! No WAY!" He put his hand in the middle of Elijah's forehead and pushed him gently back to his own side of the seat. "Read a book." Sean told him. "Look out the window. Go torment Billy. Find *something* to do." He turned back to his book, shaking his head and mumbling under his breath. ". . . is absolutely crazy!"

Elijah leaned forward again, pushing Sean's book down. "Seanie." He sing-songed. "Lets just go up there for a *minute*!" Sean's head was leaning against the back of the seat. He looked sideways at Elijah and sighed. "I am not going anywhere NEAR that lounge . . . especially now that I know what you have in mind." He said firmly. "So forget it."

Elijah wrapped his arms around Sean's arm and pressed his face against the golden jacket. It smelled so good . . . smelled like Sean. Fresh, and spicy, and clean, and earthy. He was determined to get Sean up into that lounge. Elijah wanted to make love to him while they were five miles high in the air. And what is more, he wanted Sean to make love to *him*. Sean was being stubborn, more stubborn than Elijah had figured he'd be. But Elijah hadn't given up yet.

He raised his eyes up, peeking at Sean, the rest of his face still buried against Sean's arm. Sean was ignoring him. But ignoring him a bit too elaborately. In fact Sean was ignoring him SO elaborately that Elijah knew he wasn't really being ignored at all. He saw Sean's beautiful mouth twist a bit, like it did when he was trying not to laugh or smile. Elijah grinned and decided to seize the moment.

"Seanie . . . " he started. But the word had barely left his mouth when Sean lowered his head and shook it in frustration, then he laid his book in his lap. He half-turned in his seat and grabbed Elijah's hand. "Elijah!" he said, with the same tone one would use with an errant 5 year old. "Listen to me! This is important stuff now."

Seanie the schoolmaster. Elijah had seen Sean play this role before and he knew what was required of him. He'd better be serious. Elijah nodded at him, making sure he had a serious look on his face. "Ok, Seanie." He said, without smiling.

"Fine." Sean said. "Do you understand that what you want to do is not only in bad taste.. IT'S FUCKING ILLEGAL?!" Elijah burst out laughing at the last part, which was delivered in a whisper that was loud enough for half the plane to hear. Sean rolled his eyes and quieted his voice.

"Imagine this." Sean said, looking into his eyes. "Headlines in the National Enquirer: Sean Astin and Elijah Wood, stars of the hit movie 'Lord of the Rings', were arrested today for indecent exposure aboard a 747 jetliner on it's way to New Zealand! FILM AT FUCKING 11!"

Elijah leaned forward, put his face into his hands, and positively screamed with laughter. Looking up, gasping for breath and still laughing, he could see that Sean was grinning too. "Think about arrest!" Sean said grabbing Elijah's wrists and shaking them. "Think about JAIL!" He said with fake terror in his voice. "Think about our families! Think about our careers!"

Elijah leaned toward him. "Think about the fucking amazing blow job I'm going to give you when I get you up there." He murmured almost in Sean's ear.

Sean froze in mid word and stared at him, a very un-schoolmasterly look on his face. "Most amazing blow job you've ever had." Elijah said softly, running his fingers up the inside of Sean's thigh. For a moment there was silence as they stared at each other and Elijah saw a light flare up in Sean's eyes. Then Sean shook his head.

Sean grabbed his hand and put it firmly back on Elijah's side of the seat. "I am NOT going up into that lounge." He said, both of his hands holding both of Elijah's hands quiet and still. "I am NOT letting you . . . uh . . . letting you make love to me in a place that public! Jeez, Elijah!"

He released Elijah's hands, picked his book back up, and turned to him. "Forget it," Sean said. Then his book went back up in front of his face.

Elijah leaned toward him. 'Sean?" The book went down very slowly. The head turned and looked at Elijah, murder and mayhem in the hazel eyes. Elijah leaned forward . . . 'You're *going* to do it." He said softly. Sean shook his head. The book went back up very slowly.

"Hey!" a brisk voice hailed them both and Billy's head popped over the seat in front of them. "What's going on, you two?" he asked, his plucky accent falling on their ears like gentle rain.

"Oh nothing." Elijah said to him. "Sean's just being mean to me." Elijah and Billy both stopped and listened as incomprehensible stream of mumbling came from behind the book.

"Mean?" Billy asked, incredulous. "SEAN? Sean's never mean. Especially to you."

"Well he's being mean to me today." Elijah pouted, watching the book for signs of movement.

No movement. There WERE sounds of mumbling though. Billy and Elijah both listened but neither could make it out. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"How is he being mean to you?" Billy asked.

"I'm HEARING this!" came from behind the book.

Elijah waved in dismissal. 'You're supposed to hear it." Then he turned to Billy. 'Well I merely asked him to go upstairs to the lounge with me for a minute. But WOULD he? Nooooo!"

"Why did you want him to go up there?" Billy asked, one eye on the book.

"Good question!" came from behind the book! "GREAT question! Tell him, Elijah!"

Elijah laughed. "Well," he said to Billy. "I wanted him to go up there with me so he and I could . . . uh . . ." he winked at Billy and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You know."

"WOOT!" Billy yelled! "You're gonna join the Five Mile High Club!" he hooted!

"Oh no we're fucking NOT!" came loudly from behind the book.

Elijah laughed and waved Sean's words away. He leaned forward and spoke to Billy in a voice that Sean was fully intended to overhear. "I'm going to get him up there, make no mistake about it. And when I do, I'm going to give him the best blow job he's ever had in his life."

They both saw the book waver a bit though it never fell. Elijah grinned anyway and leaned toward Sean. "Seanie." He whispered. "I'll have Billy stand guard at the bottom of the stairs. NO ONE will see us, I promise!"

The book came slowly down and Sean turned to look at Elijah who was grinned expectantly at him. "Then what's the point, Elijah? The whole point to having sex in a public place is the excitement that comes from thinking you might get caught! If we can't get caught.. why bother?"

Elijah leaned closer to him. "I'll settle for the excitement of seeing your face when I give you the best blow job you've ever had in your life." Elijah said quietly. Then he leaned up and kissed Sean's mouth softly.

Billy grinned and hooted! "You GO, Elijah!" Elijah laughed out loud, and Dom, hearing the ruckus, headed over to perch next to Billy and lean over the seat next to his. "What's up, mates?" he asked them.

"Well," Billy explained, "Elijah here wants Sean to go up to the lounge with him to join the Five Mile High Club, but Sean won't. And Elijah is trying to convince him. And that's it. You are now up to date."

Sean rolled his eyes and Elijah laughed. Sean turned to him and grumbled. "I'm going to buy you a fucking printing press. You can just put out bulletins."

"You won't do it, Sean?" Dom asked. " Why not?"

"Do the words 'arrest' and 'jail' mean anything to any of you?" Sean asked. "Not to mention VERY bad publicity!"

Dom considered this for a moment while Billy eyed Sean. Then Billy turned to Dom. "I've got $20 that says Astin'll cave in and go."

"What the fuck!???" Sean exploded! "I don't believe you guys!" He pushed past Elijah and stalked to the back of the plane.

"Now see what you've done!" Elijah sputtered. "And I almost had him convinced!"

"Sure you did!" Billy taunted! "Fat chance, wanker!"

Billy and Dom collapsed in laughter.

Elijah headed for the back of the plane. Spotting Sean in the very last row he dashed over and flopped down next to him.

"Hi." Elijah said, stroking his hair elaborately.

Sean glared at him. "I shall kill you if you do not stop." He said in a growly voice.

"Go ahead." Elijah said. "I'll just wait here 'till you're done killing me."

They sat and stared at each other for a moment, and then Sean turned back to his book. It was bumpy and noisy in this part of the plane, and Elijah knew Sean didn't like being here.

"Come back to first class." He said, pulling on Sean's arm.

"No. I'm staying here." Sean muttered. "It's loud and bumpy but it's less noisy and aggravating than first class."

The plane suddenly dipped and Elijah clutched Sean's arm. "Whoa!" he said in a scared voice.

Sean smiled at him. "It's just more bumpy back here is all." He said in a kind voice. "Nothing to be scared of." He put his arm around Elijah and pulled him close. "Don't be worried."

Elijah felt awful. "Sean," he pleaded, "please come back to first class. I won't ask you to go to the lounge with me anymore, I promise. I don't want you to sit back here. I don't like it."

"Well, YOU don't have to stay here." Sean said, laughing at him.

"Yes I do because I'm not leaving you." Elijah said stubbornly. He pressed his face against the gold jacket and wound his arm around Sean's neck to hug him tight.

Sean sighed. "Ok." He said into Elijah's hair. "I'll come back to first class."

Elijah got up and walked ahead of him, with Sean's hand on his shoulder from behind. They took the seats they'd been sitting in before. Sean looked over into the seats in front of them to be sure there were no hobbits here. They were empty. Looking forward, Sean saw Billy and Dom waving at them. Sean waved back rather dismissively and Billy laughed and yelled. "I got $20 that says you'll cave in, Astin!"

"Cave in about what?" Orlando asked from across the isle. Billy and Dom hurriedly powwowed with him to bring him up to date. "My money's on Sean!" Orlando crowed. "I've got $50 that says he'll hang tough and not go!"

Sean buried his face in his hands while Elijah laughed delightedly. "Hear that?" he said, nudging Sean. "They're taking bets about us. That's so cute!"

Sean looked at him in disbelief. "You think that's CUTE?' he moaned. "They're taking bets about our SEX life!"

Elijah laughed. "Only one tiny part of it, Sean."

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Sean asked him.  
"Because it's what lovers DO." Elijah said with a shrug. "I might never get another chance to make love to you while we're five miles high over the earth. I thought it would be . . ." he shrugged, ". . . fun."

Sean reached over and stroked his hair gently. "You mad at me?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"No. Of course not." Elijah told him.

Sean looked at him for a long time. He bit his lip and glanced forward to where Dom and the rest where still huddled and laughing. Then he looked back at Elijah.

Elijah watched him, knowing that Sean was feeling bad about disappointing him. He looked delicious and incredibly sexy in that gold outfit. The hat was so perfect on him. It framed that sweet face and wonderful smile in a golden glow that damn near put Elijah in orbit. God knows he would have loved it. To have gotten Sean upstairs where he could have ravished him a bit. But he didn't want Sean feeling bad about it.

"Hey." He said to Sean in a soft voice. Sean glanced down at him. "Hmm?" he asked. "What, baby?"

"Don't worry about it." Elijah said gently. "It was just a whim. An idea that didn't work." He caressed Sean's face with his fingertips. "You just look so . . . so . . . wonderful in that outfit. And . . ." Elijah said rather shyly, "I love you so much. I just wanted to do it for . . . “ he shook his head, “Oh, I don’t know. The glory of love, I guess." He shrugged with his head down and didn't see Sean's smile, or his gesture. Then Elijah raised his head. "I understand, baby. Please don't feel bad about not doing it. It was stupid of me."

Dom was suddenly leaning over the seat. "You want something, man?" he asked Sean.

"Yeah." Sean said in a growly voice. "Guard the fucking door." He got to his feet and grabbed Elijah's' shoulders. "Let's go, Elwood." He murmured, hauling him to his feet.

While Billy, Dom, and Orli applauded and hooted like a bunch of 5 year olds, Sean and Elijah hurriedly climbed the stairs to the lounge. At the top, Sean turned and looked down. He saw Dom sitting on the bottom step grinning up at him. "No one's getting past me, mate." He said happily. "Oh, and there's a little present up there for you."

Sean turned and looked around and spotted a bottle of champagne sitting on a small end table. He picked up the bottle and read the note that was attached to it.

"Dear Sean and Elijah. Welcome to the Five Mile High Club. Have fun! We love you. Dom, Billy, and Orli.

Elijah had already found two glasses and was opening the champagne. He read the note as Sean held it up in front of his eyes, and, laughing, filled their glasses. Sean shook his head, stuck the note in his pocket, and took the glass of champagne that Elijah was holding out to him.

Elijah lifted his glass towards Sean with a wink and Sean lifted his back, shaking his head in disbelief. Then he collapsed to the couch. “I can not BELIEVE what I’m about to do!” he moaned.

Elijah sat on the floor at his feet drinking his champagne. He watched Sean drink too thinking what a good guy he was to come up here like this. Elijah knew that Sean felt shy and self conscious about this kind of stuff. He didn’t hesitate to show affection for Elijah in front of people, or for the other guys for that matter. But this was something totally different. Sean just wasn’t the kind of guy who could comfortably waving his dick around where anyone on earth could walk in and see it . . . and Elijah knew it. Suddenly he felt terrible for bullying him into this. And that’s exactly what he had done, bullied him into it.

He sat his glass down on a nearby table and knelt on the floor between Sean’s legs, snuggling his head against Sean’s chest. He felt Sean’s fingers moving gently through his hair and felt even worse. He looked up and got a smile and then a look of puzzlement as Sean realized there was something on his mind. “What’s wrong?” Sean asked him. “We’re here. I thought you’d be happy.”

Elijah shook his head. “I feel bad about it all, Sean. Wish I hadn’t done this to you.” He looked up at him, and then leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “Lets just go back downstairs.”

“Can I finish my champagne?” Sean asked him quietly. He wrapped his arm around Elijah and pulled him close. He felt Elijah’s arms go around his waist and his face nuzzle against Sean’s chest. They were silent for a long moment while Sean sipped his champagne. Then Sean sat the glass down. “So,” He said to Elijah, “you’re backing out on me?”

Elijah looked at him blankly. “Huh?”

“Thought I was supposed to get the best blow job I’ve ever had in my life.” Sean said with a grin.

Elijah looked up at him. “And I thought you didn’t want to DO this!”

“Well, we’re here now.” Sean said, smoothing his hair. “And Dom IS guarding the steps.” He shook his head. “Hmm. At least I THINK he’s guarding them.” Sean climbed over Elijah and walked to the stairs. Looking down he saw Dom still on the bottom step, flirting with one of the makeup girls.

He walked back to Elijah, grinning. “I bet we won’t be the only ones using this room today.”

“No?” Elijah questioned. “Why do you say that?”

Sean gestured toward the stairs, still grinning. “Dom is hot after one of the makeup girls.”

Elijah sighed. “Let’s just go downstairs. He can have this place.”

Sean sat back down and gathered Elijah into his arms. “No.” he said quietly. “Not for awhile anyway.” He pulled Elijah close to him and pressed his face against Elijah’s neck, snuggling. “Mmmm.” Sean purred happily. “Nice. This is so nice.”

Elijah smiled and buried his face in the gold jacket, hugging Sean tight. “Lijah happy.” He murmured against Sean’s ear. “Lijah very happy.”

Sean laughed softly. “Yeah?” he said softly against Elijah’s neck. “You are?” He turned his head and began to lay soft, open-mouthed kisses on Elijah’s throat. He felt Elijah’s fingers dig into his back and heard him gasp. Sean pulled the collar of Elijah’s shirt open so that he could caress the line of his throat more fully with his mouth. He heard Elijah moan softly and whisper his name. He closed his eyes and licked Elijah’s skin, then nibbled him just as gently, just barely letting him feel Sean’s teeth scraping against him.

“Seanie.” Elijah moaned. “Baby, please.” He arched his head back and half-moaned, half-purred at the feel of Sean’s kisses all over his throat. He felt the ache of wanting so intensely it was nearly too painful to bear. “Sean.” Elijah moaned again. He hadn’t expected to feel this much desire for Sean. It was all supposed to be a silly joke. A funny experiment. Not anymore though. Elijah clung to Sean, arching against him, yearning to feel Sean’s body against him. Against that part of him that screamed out for contact with Sean, with his hands, his mouth, his body. . . anything . . . any part of him.

Elijah pushed Sean, trying to get him to lay down on the couch so he could lay on top of him, but Sean resisted. Instead Sean moved forward slightly on the couch and tilted his hips so that he could press Elijah’s groin against his.

Elijah nearly screamed with pleasure at the sudden contact with Sean’s body. He writhed against Sean, moaning his name again and again. He felt Sean's arms were around him tightly, and for a fleeting moment Elijah was elevated above the passion that engulfed his body like a riptide. There was a part of him deep inside that was still and silent, and that felt the strength and security of those arms for exactly what they were. A promise. Wild tears burned his eyes and he clung tightly to Sean's shoulders.

Sean’s hands moved to Elijah’s hips, pulling him even more tightly against his body. They both moved frantically against each other. “Lijah”, he gasped. “Baby, please, kiss me.”

Elijah’s hands grasped Sean’s face and drew him into a fiery kiss. He pressed their mouths together, twining his tongue around Sean’s. Kissing him again and again in a frenzy of longing. They fought for more oxygen, taking only short, heated breaths before quickly engulfing each other’s mouths again with open mouthed kisses that tortured both of them.

Elijah writhed against Sean’s thighs, fingers clenched in the gold jacket, mouth still pressed passionately against Sean’s lips. Then his head tilted back. “Oh Seanie.” He moaned in a low monotone. “Soon. Oh, don’t stop, Seanie. Soon. Soon.” He pressed Sean’s lips to his throat again, moaning his name again and again.

Sean felt pulsating, vibrating need tear through him, overwhelming him completely. He ground his body into Elijah’s, and sucked in a sharp breath. Then he felt Elijah’s body convulse against him and lost control completely. He was swept away on a wave of pleasure that was nearly intolerable. Sean had never felt anything quite so intense, and at the same time quite so sweet. He clung to Elijah, kissing him again and again, feeling his body wrench against Sean’s with rhythmic convulsions that matched the spasms of pleasure that coursed through Sean’s own body.

Elijah collapsed into Sean’s arms, and Sean instantly pulled him up onto his lap and snuggled him close. Feeling totally spent but also totally content, Sean murmured into his ear. “What happened to the best blow job I’ve ever had in my life?”

Elijah buried his face against Sean’s neck. “I don’t know.” he said finally, looking up at Sean with a grin. “I had a plan. But you were so damned HOT that my plan went right out the window.”

“Oh, sure!” Sean groused. “Blame ME!”

Elijah laughed against the gold jacket. Then he looked up into Sean’s eyes and smiled. “You complaining about how things turned out, Astin?” he asked in a soft voice.

Sean laughed too, and pulled Elijah up into his kiss. “Hardly.” He whispered against his ear. “That was . . .” he groped for a word, then shook his head. “ . . . indescribable.”

“I bet *I* could describe it.” Elijah said happily.

“Well, by all means go ahead.” Sean said, reaching for his champagne glass again.

Elijah sighed and leaned back against Sean’s arm. “It was . . . “ he looked up at Sean who was drinking champagne. “You listening?”

Sean nodded while taking a drink and offered his glass to Elijah who sat up a bit and sipped. “Mmmmm.” Elijah purred. “The guys got us good stuff!” Then he laid back against Sean’s arm again.

“AS I was saying . . .” He spouted, “. . . it was incredibly sexy, amazingly passionate, astoundingly intense, more hot than I have words to say, and . . . and . . . and . . . I want to do it again.”

Sean choked on his champagne causing Elijah to break into gales of laughter. “I don’t THINK so!” Sean said, wiping champagne off his shirt.

He looked down at Elijah and pointed a finger at himself. “ . . is DONE for the day!”

Elijah laughed again. “I bet I could talk you out of being ‘done’ for the day. . .” Sean glared at him. “But,” Elijah finished, “I won’t try. I’m kinda done-in my SELF.”

Elijah jumped off of Sean’s lap and went to the stairs. “Hey, Dom! Come up and have some champagne!”

Within seconds Dom, Billy, AND Orlando were in the lounge, filling their glasses, and pumping Sean for details about the best blow job he’d ever had in his life.

Sean tried to ignore them but it was clear they were not going to BE ignored. Finally he sighed. Then he looked at Elijah who was grinning hugely at him. “It was a totally indescribable blow job.” Sean said.

“Way to go, Lijah!” Billy said, beaming at him. “You ROCK!”

Elijah smirked. “I DO!” He said smugly. “I SO am hot. He’s lucky I let him live.”

Sean rolled his eyes but said nothing.

“Well, mate,” Dom said with a grin, “you’re official now anyway!”

“Yep!” Billy crowed. “Bonnie Fied members of the Five Mile High Club!”

Sean winked at Elijah who winked back. Then Elijah leaned over and whispered in Sean’s ear: ‘Wanna go for the 10 Mile High Club?”


End file.
